Ever Since
Ever Since is the first/premiere episode of RoseThorn's upcoming fan-fiction Glee: The New Generation Fanon. It first released on July 28, 2016, and kicked off the first season. A couple years after the original glee club kids, whom sticked around, had graduated. The new group of students arrive to William McKinley High School. Some of them want to join the glee clubs, which includes a girl named Julia Slater. Mr. Schue hold auditions for the people who want to try out for glee. This episode is written by RoseThorn. Plot At William McKinley High School Hallways First day back to school and everyone is busy getting reunited with their friends. The freshman nervous because it's their first time in the high school. Haley, Annabel, and Juniper were walking through the hallways of William McKinley High School. They watched as everyone talked to everyone. They trying to find people to join the New Directions. Juniper watches as a the dance team walks by them. Juniper asked, "How about Julia Slater? She is on the dance team and she can help us with choreographer and other things." Haley responds, "Maybe, if she can sing than yes." Juniper yells, "JULIA, COME OVER HERE SO WE CAN TALK TO YOU!" Julia walks over followed by Alexa. Haley asks, "Julia, we are wondering if you like to join the New Directions." Julia whispers to Alexa, "Should we join? What if we compete against the Bright Vocals?" Alexa whispers responds, "I think we should. Should we tell them call you Grace when ever Bright Vocals or any Brightfield students are around yet. Thankfully, we didn't see any of them last year for dance competitions." Julia shakes her and responds to Haley's question, "I will if my friend can join?" Haley responds, "That would be great. Auditions are after school in the auditorium spread the word to anyone. We need more people for the show choir competitions." Both Julia and Alexa nodded and walked off. Annabel tells her friends, "Guys, Julia is hidding something from us." Both Haley and Juniper both respond at the same time, "Wait. What?" Annabel responds, "I don't what but it has to do with some group known as Bright Vocals and Brightfield students." Haley responds, "I don't know, but remember don't people's minds without their permission." Annabel nods and the trio walks to their first class. First Period History with Mr. Schue.... Both Julia and Alexa sit down in the back of the classroom. Haley walks into the room and sits a few seats in front of Julia. The first bell still hasn't rung, but everyone in the class was in their seats. The history teacher made introductions, "Welcome, sophomores. I'm Mr. Schuester and I'm your history teacher for this semester. Any questions?" A boy in the front of the class asks, "Aren't you the director of the New Directions." Haley groans and so does a guy a seat behind her. Both Julia and Alexa were confused. They both don't get it why they groaned. Julia whispers to the guy in front of her, "Hey. What's going on? Wait, what's your name? My name is Julia Slater" The guy whisper responds, "Hi, Julia. My name is Colton and the guy who asked that has been trying to audition for New Directions for the past two years." Julia whispers, "Oh, wait is he not that good." Colton responds, "I don't know, but last year captain wouldn't let him audition. I don't get though. Are you auditioning for the New Directions." Julia pouts, "That doesn't make sense. Yes, I'm auditioning and so is my friend Alexa. Thankfully, I know how auditions work." Colton shrugs, "I know. Wait, let me guess you went to Brightfield Academy didn't you." Julia silently gasps and whispers, "Yes I did and how did you know." Colton responds, "My cousin goes there. Her name is Cassidy Schimdt. She was a dancer there, she always told me about you. She looks up to you a lot" Julia squeals, "She does. I was friends with her before I transfered to William McKinley High School. I mentored her while I was dance partners with Parker." Colton laughs, "That's great. I heard what happened with you and Parker. He should have not done that. Who's your new dance partner?" Julia responds, "Lucas Rosin. We should better get focused on this lesson before we get caught talking in class." Colton nods and returns his focus on the lesson, during the time they were talking. Haley and Mr. Schue were talking to Justin. They both agreed on letting him audition, because Haley agrees about the unfairness of last year with the captain. After school in the auditorium.... Julia, Alexa, and Justin walked into the auditorium. Two other guys showed up to the auditions. Another guy was sitting by himself Julia regoinzed one of them from her math class. His name was Dylan Volts. Julia whispers to Alexa, "After my audition. I'm heading to Dalton to visit two of my friends. Is that okay with you?" Alexa nods, "Yeah. Good luck, Julia. What song are you doing?" Julia responds, "I'm doing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson. How about you?" Alexa responds, "I'm doing Don't You Remember by Adele." Julia rolls her eyes and walks towards the seats up front. Justin sat by himself in the row behind. The trio of guys sat in the same row as Julia and Alexa. Mr Schuester walks onto the stage and speaks, "Welcome everyone to the first day of auditions. First up will be Julia Slater and after her will be Alexa Evanson." Julia walks onto the stage and says, "Hi, my name is Julia Slater and I will be singing Stronger by Kelly Clarkson as my audition song." The music to Stronger begins. Julia starts singing.... Brightfield Academy for the Arts auditorium... Parker, Elizabeth, and bunch of students were practicing for their visit to William McKinley High School in the next month. Parker was looking for his former dance partner Julia. Cast Main Cast *A.J. Cook as Juniper Grace *Brandon Routh as Evan Fischer *Caity Lotz as Alexa Evanson *Emma Roberts as Annabel Barton *Lucas Adams as Colton Martins *Luke Mitchell as Derek Wright *Matthew Gray Gubler as Justin Michaels *Shantel VanSantan as Haley Whitemore *Shemar Moore as Dylan Volts *Susan Paxton as Julia Slater Reccurring Cast *Chelsea Kane as Elizabeth Rowans *Drew Seeley as Parker Davis *Luke Mitchell as Drew Colton *Wentworth Miller as Bennett Snart Songs Here are some ideas, but not the full list yet. Trivia *This is firts day/episode of auditions for New Directions *Lucas Rosin, Julia's dance partner, is mentioned in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season One Episodes Category:Premiere Episode